Clash Kenpachi Zaraki
by Captain Riley
Summary: Being the strongest isn't always good. /Name/ is part of the 4th Division where she helps the sick and injured. But, she has a long past with the well known Kenpachi Zaraki. How will her past effect the present? /Reader x Zaraki/ and /Reader x Various/
1. Run Back Home

A group of 4th Divisions sat cowering in a corner, watching the menacing 11th Division men who drew closer with each step they took. They had chased those poor 4th Division members through the maze of the Seireitei, until they came to a dead end. And now it seemed that the men of the 11th Division were going to have some fun.

Roughly grabbing the shirt of a small brunet, the 11th Division member held her up by the collar of her Shinigami outfit. Her pleads went unheard as did her cries for help. There was no one there to help her now, they were in the middle of only God knows where, with a bunch of much stronger men.

At least that's what they had all thought.

From out of no where, a rock came flying into the side of the man's face, causing him to yell out in pain and drop the woman. Everyone's eyes turned to the roof tops, where a figure sat, tossing a rock up in the air in their hand before catching it again. The man growled and rubbed his slowly swelling cheek as he turned towards his attacker.

"Who the hell are you!' he shouted at his attacker, who continued to sit there tossing the rock in their hand.

"I think the question _really _should be is, what do you think you're doing to those Shinigami down there?" The man's eyes narrowed as the feminine voice spoke, now he was really mad. Not only was he attacked, but he was attacked by some punk kid who just happened to be a woman. The others behind him kept quite, strangling odd considering they were of the 11th Division. But, maybe it was because they were too confused to say anything.

The woman glanced from him, to the other cowering in the corner. She could see them, but they could not see her for the way the sun was casting a shadow down upon her. All they could tell, was that she was a woman, because of her voice. She noticed how they cowered, looking up at her with pleading eyes for her to help them.

"That's none of your damned business what I'm doing! Why not just run along before you get yourself hurt, girly!" Her eyes snapped back to the man who had grabbed up the other girl before, raising her reiatsu a little, it was a somewhat warning for them to stop. The group of men down below her glared up at her, but she could tell that what little she gave off wasn't scaring them.

"I do believe it's my business," Before the man could even comprehend what was happening, the woman had dropped the rock and had flash stepped from the roof, landing gracefully beside him. "When you mess with my division members." A swift punch to the stomach sent the man tumbling over, grabbing his stomach from having the wind knocked out of him.

Next followed a round house kick, sending him flying back into his buddies behind him. Now having some room to work, and not have to worry about the 4th Division members behind you, you turned to face the group of men. Your [h/c] hair caught the sun as your [e/c] orbs showed the determination that you needed in order to beat them at their own game.

"W-Why you!" The man coughed, trying to breath as he clenched his stomach as he tried to stand. His two buddies behind him quickly drew their zanpakuto, tilting the tip of the sword to where it pointed at you. You frowned deeply and crossed your arms over one another and sighed, seriously not wanting to deal with these guys right now. But, you figured if they wanted to be taught a lesson, then you were willing to teach.

As his two friends charged at you, blades drawn you just stood there, waiting till they got closer. As their blades were raised above their head, the group of 4th Division members behind you yelled for you to do something, and fast. In the blink of an eye, you brought your knee up into the stomach of the first man who tried to attack you. While he was stunned, you grabbed his hands and quickly placed his sword over to where it clashed with his buddies, stopping both attacks with one swift move. While you had blocked the other mans sword, you then sent your foot up into his stomach, sending him flying back into the wall and knocking him out cold.

Returning back to the first man, you grabbed his obi belt and with one hand on his wrist and the other on his belt, you proceeded to pick him up and throw him upside down into the other wall beside you. He hit the wall hard before sliding down it and laying there on the street like a limp rag doll. You had beaten both men within a matter of seconds. Figuring neither of them was going to get up any time soon, you returned your attention back to the man whom you had first attacked with the rock.

You could tell by his body language that he was in no hurry to attack you. You knew that this lesson was over, and hopefully he and his friends had learned something from all of this.

"I think it would be wise to take your buddies back to your captain, and tell him to stop letting his men pick on the 4th Division." You said, watching as he scrabbled to pick up his friends and try to carry them away as fast as he could. Once he was gone, you let out a long and frustrated sigh while scratching the side of your head. Directing your attention to the people behind you, you noticed that they had all stopped cowering and instead, bowing deeply to you.

You rolled your eyes at their thanks, you needed no thanks. Someone needed to teach those idiots to not pick on others just because they were weaker than them. Once the group stood back up on their feet, the girl from before took a step forward towards you.

"Thank you, 3rd seat [Name]." she said, smiling brightly. You returned the smile and nodded before giving them a wave good-bye. Telling them to try and stay out of trouble from now on. They thanked you once again, and you told them that you would be seeing them back at the Division when you returned. In a blink of an eye, you had shunpoed away. It was as if you were never there, if only there weren't indignations on both sides of the walls.


	2. Family is What's Most Important

Word seemed to spread quickly throughout the Seireitei, whether it was suppose to or not. The word of you taking out two of the 11th Division members and wounding another without even drawing your zanpakuto seemed to be this evenings entertainment. Including to your co-worker, 3rd seat Yasochika lemura who was quick to storm into your office.

"[Name], you cannot just go around picking fights with other members form other divisions!" he shouted, pushing his glasses up with his finger. You proceeded to roll your eyes as you signed some papers and sorted them into their correct piles. Out of all the other seats that your captain could have placed you into, it had to be a 3rd seat. Yes, the 4th Division currently had two 3rd seats. You were told when you were first placed into this squad that the reason for you being a in a second 3rd seat, was so that your family could rest assure that you would be well looked after by the captain.

So, pretty much you had to put up with Yasochika because your family worried about you being out in the field of battle, wonderful. The blond continued to rant, telling you how badly you were making this division look with your antically tactics and the need to fight anybody who so much as said something in the wrong way to you. Which, neither one of those were true. It wasn't as if you enjoyed fighting, you actually despised it to the fullest extent. Fighting only brought death and destruction to wherever it so happened to land.

However, that did not mean that you would not fight if needed. You had people in your life that you had to protect, and sometime the only way to protect what is most dearest to you, if to fight for them. As Yasochika seemed to finish up with his lecture about your behavior, you could have sworn that you felt a familiar reiatsu headed your way. A small smile found its way to your lips as you placed another paper into the pile and glanced up at Yasochika, who was done ranting.

"I will try to remember that from now on, Yasochika." you said, still smiling politely at him. Though you weren't listening to even half of what he was saying, you just wanted him out of your office as quickly as you could without literally shoving him out of the door. Fixing his glasses once more, he turned to leave your office, grumbling to his self the entire way out, slamming the door shut behind him.

You sighed, happy to be rid of the headache causing man. Turning around in your chair, you stood and went to open the window to the left of you. "He's gone, you can come inside now if you want." you said, moving away from the window and leaning against he wall, just in time for a much younger girl to peek her head in through your window.

"Is he always such a loud mouth like that?" You crossed your arms, giving the young [h/c] girl a look of disapprovement. "What, he was giving me a headache!" she said, climbing in through the rest of the window, landing on her feet. Her [e/c] orbs looked up to yours, as you were taller than her. You couldn't help but smile and ruffle up her hair. She whined in protest to your certain type of affection in which you gave her each and every time you greeted her.

"[Cousin's Name], that maybe so however, he is your superior and you should show him _some_ respect." you said, pushing yourself off the wall and back to your desk. She stood there trying to fix her hair to where it looked as if she had at least brushed it this morning.

"But don't you always say, _"In order to get respect, you have to first earn it." _isn't that what you always say?" she said, sliding over to your desk to look at the many trinkets that were nearly cluttering your work space, if not to your excellent organization skills. Everything that was on your desk, was given to your by your younger cousins and you cherished each and everyone of them. Picking up your pen you glance up at her through your bangs as you start to write.

"Yes, but I also say _"Keep your head low, and your tongue held so as to not have them chopped off" meaning, you'd best behave and do as I say." Crossing her arms over her chest, [Cousin's Name] made a face and stuck her tongue out at you. You just rolled your eyes and continued to work, use to her practical antics._

"_Anyway, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in your division, helping your Taichou?" you said, a weary eye glancing up at her. This paperwork and all of today's events were really taking a toll on you it seemed. Uncrossing her arms, she scratched the back of her head._

"_Hitsugaya Taichou doesn't seem to be in the best of moods right now." she said, seeming to not want to explain any further. You sighed, placing your pen down on your desk and looking up at her. Your hands crossed over one another as you rested your chin on top of them._

"_Then, perhaps your time would be better spent going to see your brother, [Boy Cousin's Name]?" She looked down at you, a smile slowly settling in on her face._

"_We should both go see him!"_

"_No,"_

"_What! Why not? It's been a long time since you last saw him too! Since he got transferred to Tousen Taichou's Division." She looked down at you with pleading eyes, as she made her bottom lip start to tremble. Your eyebrow twitched, annoyed with how she acted when she tried to get her way._

"_Please~ I know he would be happy to see us both!" You sighed, nodding your head, finally breaking down to her demands. She cheered and danced around the room happily before running back up to you and hugging you around your waist._

"_Thank you, [Name]!" You patted her back before she pulled away and proceeded to dance around the room. Though she sometimes annoyed you, you couldn't see your life being nearly as exciting without her._


	3. Our Time Together is Stolen

"I'm so happy we decided to come and see you, brother." Your cousin said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, which he quickly pulled away from. He crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed, he never was one for attention. You watched from your spot against a wall, your arms also crossed over your chest. You were happy to see him again, it had been a while.

Though he might be part of your family and live in the same house with you, you hardly got to see either one of them. This was because of being in the only squad whose days were unpredictable. Sometimes on your day off you were called in to help heal someone. Then on others you would be called in because they had a stubborn 11th Division member who wouldn't take treatment.

You snorted at the thought of the last time you had to go to your division because of someone like that. You didn't understand why those men from the 11th Division had to be so damn stubborn sometimes. However, you had a hunch that it was all because of their Taichou, Kenpachi Zaraki. He was a ruthless man who only cared for fighting the strongest of warriors.

He was what you could call, _"All Bark and Bite" _because Kenpachi Zaraki was not only a loud mouth, but also someone who could back it up when needed. But, he was only of average intelligence, so he could be easily tricked and conned by simple things. That's where the Fukutaichou, Yachiru Kusajishi, came into play. With her cute little whimpers and please she could get him or Inearly/I any other Division member to do anything for her.

"Hey [Name], [B/C] and I are going to go get something to eat. Do you want to come?" [G/C] asked, waving her arm around trying to get your attention. You glanced up from your spot along the wall. You had been so deep in thought, that you had forgotten the main reason why you had come all the way out here in the first place. Smiling, you proceeded to push yourself off the wall. But, you didn't take but three steps and suddenly there was an immense overpowering Reiatsu.

You watched as [G/C] grabbed her sides and dropped to her knees. While [B/C] tried his best to stay on his feet, clenching the hilt of his sword. In a split second, the wall behind you exploded from an impact from the other side. Large piles of stone came crashing down all around you, giving you only seconds to move.

Somehow, underneath all of this Reiatsu you had found the strength to flash step out of the way. Standing now a good safe distance away, you glanced back over your shoulder at your cousins. Checking to see that they were both okay you then redirected your attention back to the crumbling wall. You were shocked to see the tall figure stepping out from behind the rubble as the dust slowly cleared.

"Kenpachi Taichou." you growled, watching the tall Taichou step forward, sword drawn and resting on his shoulder. He wore his sadistic smile as he stepped out away from the wall and looked around before his eye landed on you. Slowly, he lowered his Reiatsu back down to where things were comfortable for everyone.

"[Name], I've heard that you've been causing some trouble for my men." he said, watching your smaller form intently. He noticed the glares that you were sending him, letting him know that you weren't pleased with his sudden appearance. He knew the reasons why you were like this, one of them was because of the boy and girl behind you. It seemed to him that you were spending time with your family, when were you not?

"I would say that the information you received had been muddied." you said, crossing your arms over your chest. Not once had you ever been intimidated by the _much stronger Taichou. There was no reason for you to be intimidated. There was a reason though, for you to have a strong hatred for him. A hatred that ran so deep, that you wanted him dead._

_Kenpachi bellowed out a laugh that seemed to nearly shake the very ground where you stood. Your glare grew, becoming irritated by the way he was handling things right now. It seemed that Kenpachi always saw things, even important things, as a joke. The only thing that he took seriously, were battles and becoming stronger. Finally, he seemed to stop but his grin only widened as his eyes seemed to peer into your very soul. The way he looked at you, you knew what he wanted. But you weren't about ready to give into him so easily. You were actually starting to have a good day and wanted to keep it that way._

"_I'm not fighting you, so you can forget it." you stated calmly, not wanting to cause a big scene in the middle of the street. Kenpachi scoffed, annoyed with your response. Lifting his sword from off his shoulder, he aimed the tip towards you. His grin had quickly turned into a frown, and his glare was harsh._

"_You will fight me," he growled, raising his reiatsu slightly causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stick up. "I haven't had a good fight in a while, and with all the trouble you've been involved in with my Division, fighting everyone else but me, I think you owe me one." You rolled your eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to stop until you finally gave him what he wanted._

_Turning around, you faced your cousins who seemed unsure about what was happening. You sighed, nodding for them to get. [B/C] nodded, knowing that you were going to brawl with Kenpachi. [G/C] however, she still seemed very unsure about leaving you here with the blood thirsty Taichou. But, [B/C] reached down, grabbing her arm and puling her up to her feet. Within an instant, they were both gone. Along with [G/C]'s protest to stay, instead he had flash stepped the both of them to somewhere far away from the soon to be battle zone._

_Turning your attention back to the tall Taichou, you just stood there. Your zanpakuto at your side, still in its sheath. An intense staring contest was taking placing between you and Kenpachi. The both of you made no motion to move. It was almost as if time itself had stopped. Nothing but the wind brushed up again your body, giving you the sign that you were still there._

_Then, within a matter of seconds, Kenpachi's smirk reappeared and he launched at you. The fight, had begun._


	4. Close Calls

Blades clashed with one another with such shear force that the very ground seemed to shake. Gritting your teeth, you used all of your strength to keep Kenpachi's sword from plunging you the rest of the way into the ground. This was most certainly a sight to see, indeed. Such a tall and powerful man as Kenpachi fighting against a girl half his nearly half his size, kneeling on one knee, desperately trying to keep his sword from toppling down on top of her.

"Kenpachi," you growled, trying to get your foot back underneath of yourself to where you could hopefully stand and push him off of yourself. His crazed smile widened, showing his sharpened canines. You both knew that you were in a sticky situation, one wrong move and your shoulder would be sliced right down the middle. Somehow you were able to find the strength that you needed and was able to push his sword up just enough to where you could do a barrel roll right in between his legs, now behind him.

"You're such a troublesome man!" you shouted, swinging your sword at his back, only for it to be blocked by his blade. He laughed, enjoying how much of a fight you were actually putting into this battle. That, and he knew that he was starting to get to you. This entire time the two of you had been fighting, you had yet to land a single hit on him. But, the fact that he too had yet to hit you was also annoying him slightly. Sure, he was enjoying the battle in itself, because you were putting up a challenge. But enough was enough, if he couldn't land a strike on you then he would grow bored quickly.

"Speak for yourself!" he growled, slamming you with several frequent attacks from his blade. His beating caused you to go into defense mode and block his attacks while backing away. You were fast, but he was faster. Reaching out, he grabbed your shoulder and flung you around to where you hit the ground hard and rolled a good couple of feet before sliding into the wall behind you. You cried out, pain shooting through your shoulder as it collided with the wall.

You had to take a minute, your vision was blurred from the toss Kenpachi had given you. Kenpachi it seemed, was waiting for you to get your act together as he stood in his same spot, his blade resting on his shoulder. Managing to get to your feet, you shook your head, displeased with the pounding headache you knew would surely form later.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Kenpachi?" you said, picking up your Zanpakuto that was launched from your hands as you skidded across the ground.

"Don't worry about what I have to do, just worry about yourself for now." he said, his voice rough and deep making you snort. Who was he to tell you to worry about yourself, you could take care of yourself unlike him, who didn't care what happened as long as he could find the strongest of opponents. Holding your blade out to the side, you charged forward with a stern look on your face. He gave you a sardonic grin watching you charge right for him. The look in your eyes, he could see that spark of battle that shown clear. You brought your blade up, having him block you once more.

You were growing tired of getting no where, fast. Bringing your leg up, you kicked managed to kick him in his side, earning a displeasing grunt from him. That was a mistake on your part. Kenpachi had grabbed your leg during the contact with his side and twisted it sideways, which he then picked you up by your limb and slammed you down into the ground right beneath him. There was a loud crackling noise and by the pain that shot up through your lower half, you knew that he had dislocated something.

You glanced up and had just a split second to move your head to the side, before you would be decapitated by Kenpachi, who was towering over you. Your eyes were wide, seeing your own [e/c] orbs staring right back at you in shock. The reflection in his sword showed you just how terrified you looked. If you hadn't moved your head when you did, that blade would be right through the enter of your skull.

"Y-You could have killed me!" you nearly screamed, turning your gaze to meet his hardened one. He frowned deeply, his hold still on the bottom part of your leg. Leaning over more to rest on his sword, he nearly covered your entire body, blocking your view of anything.

"Stop your nagging, you're still alive, idiot." he calmly said, though his voice held a bit irritation. You growled, the way Kenpachi could act sometimes just drove you nuts. He was one of those completely oblivious people who couldn't read the atmosphere because he was always set on fighting. Shoving your good foot into his chest, you pushed him up and off of you. He stumbled back before straightening up and looking down at you.

Hissing, you brought your leg up to you. The pain that shot through you was incredible and only put you in a worse mood than what you were already in. Glaring over at Kenpachi once, you turned your attention back to your leg. Taking a deep breath, you grabbed both sides of it and pushed it back into place. You did everything you could to keep from screaming, even biting your tongue to where it was bleeding. Your bottom half was numb for a second before it went back to normal.

Pushing yourself to your feet, you glared at Kenpachi once more, "This fight is done, I'm going home." Kenpachi scoffed, converting his eye somewhere else before shrugging. Bored with the fact that you were leaving so early when the fight was just starting to get good. Putting your Zanpakuto back in it's home at your side, you turned around to walk away. Wounded and displeased, you flash stepped away from the battle zone.

Now it seems that your day had been ruined by an unexpected visited from Zaraki, which is sending you to a visit to your Division for some medical attention for the splitting headache that was starting to form. So much for an easy going day with your family.


	5. Not How You Wished

It had been nearly three days since you last saw Kenpachi. You were happy to say that you did _not _miss him at all. He was such a rough and annoying man, someone who you could care less for when trying to carry a conversation. Unlike the man who was sitting before you, sipping on his tea. Though, you had your doubts about why he had called you to his office in the first place.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have called you here?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed and his voice calm. You glanced around his office for a moment, never being in here but a couple of times. You were indeed curious as to why the Taichou of the 6th Division, Byakuya Kuchiki, had called you here.

"Well, yes sir. I am quiet curious as to why you had sent for me." you said before sipping on your tea just as calmly as him. Byakuya pulled a piece of paper out of a stack and slowly slid it in front of you. Raising your eye, you grabbed the sheet of paper and held it up, reading it over thoroughly. But, it was half way through when you suddenly stopped. You were surprised with the information that you had been given.

Immediately you had so many questions that needed answered. Why was the 6th Division given these orders and why were they sharing them with you? Glancing up at Byakuya, you gave him a questioning look.

"Is this some type of sick joke," Raising your voice slightly, you couldn't believe this. How could Byakuya look to be so calm when he was given such orders? "You are to go to the human world and bring back Rukia for her execution!" Byakuya didn't even flinch; instead he just gave you a cold stare down. He gave you one of those looks that told you that there was no use in arguing with him.

"Those are our orders that were given to us by Central 46, we cannot question them." You gritted your teeth, you were beyond upset. Rukia was your long time friend and Byakuya was her elder brother. Why was he acting so calmly about these orders?

"And if you couldn't guess, you are also within these orders." he said, placing his tea cup down on his desk before rising from it and walking around his desk to one of the windows. You glanced back down at the paper, wondering what you could have anything to do with these orders. Then, you noticed down at the bottom that you had been ordered to something completely different than the mission of the 6th Division.

"What in the hell is this shit?!" you practically screamed, jumping up from your seat and nearly spilling what little tea you had left. Byakuya flinched at your inappropriate way of words but said nothing about it, use to the way you handled things by now.

"What do they mean that I must assist with the 11th Division until further notice? This is bullshi-"

"3rd seat [Name], I would expect that you will follow out your orders with less complaints then what you've already given." You hear his stern, cold voice from behind you. You wanted to rip something or someone apart. There was no way you would go back to that damned Division if it was the last thing that you did.

"This isn't fair, they have plenty of other members in the 4th Division that would be qualified to help with those stupid, rude, pigs of men that they have!" you argued, turning around to see Byakuya's back. You could see his reflection in the window, he still held the same unreadable expression that he always wore. You sighed, giving up your useless argument with him, knowing that it was going to get you nowhere.

"Fine, I'll take it up with my Taichou." you said, taking the paper with you as you left the room. You were so pissed off that you couldn't even see straight and you hardly ever got that way. Normally, you were the laid back and easy going type of person. But this was something that you couldn't just let slip underneath the rug.

Making your way quickly back to your division, you went straight to your Taichou's office. Stopping in front of her door, you laid down three quick and loud knocks on her door. Hearing her soft voice from the other side of the door, you entered inside.

"Unohana-Taichou, I've just received orders that I am to assist with the-!" You stopped dead in your tracks as your eyes locked with a deeper colored one. Gritting your teeth, your lips form a long line across your face as your eyes narrowed.

"[Name]-kun, I see that you've already heard that you'll be working with Kenpachi-Taichou's division for a while." Unohana said, smiling between both you and Kenpachi. Your eye twitched, crossing your arms over one another you glared at the large man. You hadn't forgotten the pulled joint in your leg that he had so kindly given you since the last time the both of you met and it seems, neither had he.

"Yes, Unohana-Taichou." you said, not taking your gaze off of Kenpachi. Glancing over his shoulder towards Unohana, Kenpachi smirked.

"We'll take good care of her. We'll teach her how to properly fight." Kenpachi laughed, nearly shaking the walls with his tremendous voice. Unohana just smiled politely and nodded, knowing full and well that Kenpachi enjoyed fighting with you too much to let anything happen to you. However, you on the other hand, she knew that you despised Kenpachi and you had every good reason for it.

"I already know how to fight properly," you huffed underneath your breath, glancing down at the floor. "When am I to be transported?"

"Tomorrow morning, that should give you enough time to gather up your equipment and transfer it to your new station." You nodded, understanding that you had best start packing tonight. Though you were dreading the whole transfer and did not want any part in it in the first place, you knew better than to argue about it in front of the Taichou whom you were being transferred to.

"Then, if you'll excuse me, I must leave to start packing." you said giving a deep bow before exiting the room. As soon as you closed the office door behind you, you could hear the two of them talking about something. You paid no mind to it at the moment; you had bigger problems to worry about at the moment. Like, what your family would think about you being transferred into the 11th Division.

Once you had finished packing your office supplies - which took you several hours to complete - you headed home for the night. Unlike other Shinigami who stay in the barracks, you had a home. Well, actually it was a shared family home in which your entire family lived together. Then again, that was the way of Royals.


	6. Unexpected Supprise

**Author's Note:** _Thanks to those to review and follow this story. I'm sorry that it isn't updated as often as what it should be, but I'll try harder from now on to update it (daily) if I have the time!_

* * *

><p>Dreading getting out of bed this morning, you decided to lay there for a moment longer, not caring if you were late for your first day of work in the 11th division or not. Finally, you had to rise for the knock on your bedroom door. Slowly climbing from underneath your covers, you managed to stand beside your bed before the door opened. Locking eyes with the woman who entered your room you were both silent, neither one of you wishing to speak about what today held for you.<p>

"[Name]-chan, sweet heart how did you sleep?" You frowned, knowing that your mother was one to beat around the bush when it came down to it. Though, she was a royal and was never allowed to give her straight forward option on things.

"Like a cat cornered in a kennel with a dog ten times its own size," Your mother sighed, knowing what you meant behind your words. She had the [e/c] colored orbs as you, along with the [h/c] colored locks that reached down to her mid-waist, after hanging over her shoulder. Walking over to you, it was only then you noticed what she had something hidden within her hand.

"Here, I thought you might want this," Upon opening her hand you saw it was her pink, light weight, silky scarf. You glanced from the object back up to her, surprise flooded your eyes as you stood there in question of why she was giving you something like this that was of such great importance to her.

"Your father bought it for me when he—" You silenced her with a hug, not wishing to hear anymore. You held onto her for what seemed like an eternity before you finally let her go. You felt the light silk fall around your shoulders as she adjusted it to where it would not fall, taking a step back she looked at you with a smile of approval.

"You look beautiful." You gave her another hug, thanking her for the gift. Not long after you had to bid your good-byes to her and head toward the 11th division.

You stood there looking at the building with a look between discussed and boredom. Sighing, you finally took a step inside the yard and headed toward the captain's office. Knocking on the wooden door you stood outside until you were given permission to enter. Slowly opening the office door you moved inside and stopped in the middle of the room.

Kenpachi seemed rather comfortable behind his desk, and yet rather bored looking at the same time, as he stared up at the ceiling. When you caught his attention, his gaze fell on you which made him smirk just a bit.

"Well, well, well, I didn't even expect to see you here. I would have figured that you would have skipped your first day of work." he laughed, finding his own joke amusing. You gridded your teeth to keep from snapping, the last thing you wanted to do was fight him again.

"Well Kenpachi-Taichou, I could not just abandon my duties on the first day all because I despise being here. That would not be fair to the wounded men who are here waiting for medical treatment." Kenpachi's laughter seemed to die down with each word you spoke until he stopped all together. But, instead of becoming annoyed, like you had planned it would have made him, it seemed that you only peeked his interest.

"You're a very strange woman, for someone of your background, to speak your mind so freely like you do. Then again, you wouldn't be any fun if you were like all the rest of them, I'd say you'd be as boring as Kuchiki." Your eye twitched, not expecting to be put in the same category of "boring" as Byakuya Kuchiki; never the less you allowed the poke at your side to slide.

"What are my orders, sir?" You wanted to get to work as soon as possible and get away from this office, it made your stomach turn in ways that you found rather unpleasant. With your orders, which were to go to the barracks and heal any wounded 11th division member, you were quick to leave the room. When you were finally gone, you growled and balled your fists as if you were ready to attack the next person you happened to cross paths with.

And suddenly, hearing someone coming down the opposite end of the hall, you launched yourself at that poor and unexpected person. Before you had time to register who it was that you socked right square in the jaw the damage had already been dealt. It seemed that you were just as shocked as the man who you had attacked.

"What the hell, what are you doing here?!" Ikkaku shouted at the top of his lungs. You didn't know how to reply, you never expected to punch Ikkaku, third seat of the 11th division, right in the middle of the mouth. Placing his hand over his now sore mouth he stood there and awaited your answer.

"… I can fix that,"

You never even had time to doge his counter strike to your own face.


	7. What is This World Coming To

It seemed that Ikkaku understood why you were here as you explained it to him while healing his swollen jaw. Though the two of you never talked often, because of the difference in squads, you had both known each other for a very long time. The same with Yumichika and Yachiru, it just seemed that you had all fallen out of touch over the last couple of years.

"So, how long are you here for, [Name]?" You frowned, not knowing how to answer his question because you yourself didn't even know.

"For however long this division needs me here for I suppose," Your answer was simple and Ikkaku never pushed any further. Once healed, he walked with you toward the barracks to keep you company and to make sure that none of the other members messed with you; as if you couldn't handle yourself.

"Look, I know that you don't want to be here for any longer than what you need to be, so I'll give you a couple of tips while you're here," You raised an eye, Ikkaku was giving you advice? Hadn't that always been your job?

"I wouldn't go around socking random people in the face, you'll get yourself in trouble real quick—"

"If I remember correctly this is the 11th division where anything goes, including fighting in the middle of the hallway." Ikkaku snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and turning toward you.

"Idiot, we have a dojo for fighting! You can't just attack random members out in the hall even if this is the 11th division or not! We have rules here like the rest of the divisions."

"Could have fooled me,"

"What was that!?"

"Oh nothing~" Snickering as Ikkaku started yelling at the top of his lungs toward you. You had forgotten just how much fun it was to mess with him, you almost missed it; key word _almost. _Stopping in front of the barrack doors, Ikkaku entered before you and announced, with his loud mouth, that you were transferred from the 4th division to here for the time being and that you were to be treated as a member of the 11th division.

It seemed that all the men in the room acknowledged his orders for they were all shaking in their skin. Before Ikkaku left, he gave you a small and almost unnoticed nod before he left you to your work. Hearing the doors closed behind you, you looked forward to all the wounded men who only seemed to look back at you.

"Well, let's get to work shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Ken-chan~" The small and bubbly voice sang through the window as the small pink haired child entered the room via window. Clinging to the much larger man's shoulder she looked over at him with a smile.<p>

"Ken-chan, guess who I saw in the hallway today," Kenpachi didn't even need to guess, he knew that Yachiru had spotted you on your way to the barracks. "I saw Courage-chan and she punched baldy right in the face!" Kenpachi glanced over at the small child on his shoulder, not expecting to hear that small piece of information. Though, it didn't surprise him to hear that you had already taken your anger out on someone. He knew far too well how you were and how you had a temper when it came to certain things.

"Why is Courage-chan here, Ken-chan?" Yachiru had come to give you that little nickname "Courage-chan" due to your past and the way you were originally. Though, Kenpachi never understood why she had given you such a nickname based on your persona and past instead of your outward appearance like everyone else.

"She is here because she was ordered to transfer here to heal out wounded." Plan, simple, and to the point was just how Kenpachi was when it came to answering her questions. Yachiru giggled, she must have enjoyed the answer because she moved from his shoulder all the way to the front of his desk.

"I'm going to go visit Courage-chan, see you later Ken-chan!" Before Kenpachi could even blink, Yachiru had disappeared off to the barracks to see [Name]. He sighed, though Yachiru's visit had some what entertained him for a while, he soon found his self bored once again.

* * *

><p>Several weeks had passed and you were begging to find this ridiculous. Not only that, but you couldn't believe that Rukia had been brought back by her own brother now for her execution. It seemed that nothing made sense around here anymore, and things only got worse from there on out. You had heard that Aizen-Taichou had been killed and that nobody knew who had done such a thing.<p>

On top of all of that, it seemed that several Ryoka had managed to break into the Seireitei and was making their way through and looking for something. You had no clue what in the world was happening to the Soul Society, it seemed that as soon as Rukia had returned everything was going to hell.

Being trapped in the 11th division wasn't helping anything as far as information wise for you. If you were still in the 4th division you would at least be able to go out into the mist of battle and see for your own eyes what was happening, but instead you were stuck inside the walls of this idiotic division. Your only source of company was Yumichika, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and sometimes, to your agony, Kenpachi.

"Courage-chan," Yachiru called out, pulling your gaze away from the window where you had placed yourself. The small child jumped into your lap and made herself comfortable as her tiny hands gripped onto your robes. Her large pink orbs looked up at you hopefully as she pulled lightly on your robes.

"Do you want to play with me? Baldy is being mean and won't play tag with me!" You smiled softly, always finding something loveable about the small girl. Nodding, she started jumping in your lap before grabbing your hand and pulling you away from your seat and out into the middle of the yard.

You would have never guessed that Yachiru was this good with her flash step; you could hardly keep up with her as you dashed around the yard after her. But you enjoyed it, she surprised you greatly and in turn it seemed that you made her day. Her laughter you swore could have been heard from at least a division away.

"Yachiru," The rough voice came from the deck, making the both of you stop running around. Yachiru stopped running and instantly found herself rested on Kenpachi's shoulder. You continued to stand in the yard where you had originally stopped, waiting for him to say something further. Kenpachi just continued to stand there, his gaze on you.

"I'm going to fight one of the Ryoka." Your mouth dropped, after all that had happened Kenpachi was just going to leave to fight off one of the Ryoka for fun; why else would he fight one of them? It wasn't until you noticed that you were locked in a staring contest with Kenpachi did you finally look down and away. Hearing the bells in his hair jingle you knew he was walking away from you.

"[Name], wait here for me." Your head snapped toward his voice, only to see that he had already left. You felt your cheeks burn, all you could tell was that his order had angered you. He was such a rude and vile man that it drove you nuts! You scoffed and kicked at the ground with your arms across your chest, he could be so full of himself sometimes.


	8. The Past Can Never Be Forgotten

**Author's Note:** _This chapter is extra long because I will not be able to update tomorrow, I will be out of town all day. But, when I return you will all have an update! Please enjoy this one, I hope this all has you understand a little better about [Name]'s past and why things are happening the way they are. Enjoy and please don't forget to review, reviews make the story better!_

* * *

><p>"Daddy," The young girl shouted, rushing toward the man who held out his arms welcomingly. She giggled with fits of laughter as he plucked her up from the ground and spun her around, while his captain's haruno spun around with the both of them, holding her high above his head. When he was done, he gave her a large hug before placing her back onto her feet.<p>

"I'm glad you're home daddy, I missed you." The much larger man smiled, ruffling the young girl's hair.

"I missed you too, [Name]-chan." You smiled a large toothy smile, glad that your father had returned home. In the doorway, your mother was waiting for him to enter the home, a smile on her face. Reaching out for him, he took her open hand and you all three entered the house together.

"Daddy, did you save the Soul Society today?" Dancing around your father's legs you glanced up at him, he couldn't help but laugh at your question.

"No, not today, [Name]-chan," Noticing the pout on your face he patted your head softly. A smile quickly returned to your face as he grabbed you from your feet and threw you over his shoulder. A scream of laughter filled the warm home, it seemed like nothing could ever tear apart your loving family.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-san, why are you so mean?" You cried out, rubbing your eyes dry of the tears that fell freely down your cheeks. The older teen looked at you from out of the corner of his eye before turning back toward his sword. His grip tightened onto the wooden training sword as he gridded his teeth; your crying was starting to get to him.<p>

"I'm not mean; I'm telling you the truth." You glared at his back, tears still rolling down your cheeks. You were angrier at the older boy than upset. Balling your hands into fists you tossed them around your body as you planted your feet into the ground, pointing at his back.

"I'll show you! Someday I will become a Shinigami and not just any Shinigami; I will become a Shinigami of my daddy's division!" You screamed at the now shocked boy before turning and running away from him. Byakuya honestly had no idea what had gotten into you today.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" You asked yourself as you continued to wander through the unknown district. You had no idea where you were or how you had gotten here, but you were starting to become a bit worried. Instead of listening to your father and staying close to him while he went to visit a nearby squad, you had wandered far away and out of the Seireitei and now found yourself lost in the middle of the woods.<p>

You stopped in your tracks when you caught a glimpse of what seemed like a small child. Her hair was as pink as the kimono she wore, and her eyes the same color. You wondered what in the world a small child like her was doing out here all by herself. Then, before you knew what was happening, several men appeared from out of the brush, each of them holding a sword.

Your mouth gaped, fearing for the small child you ran forward not thinking about what might happen to yourself. When you saw the first man raise his sword over the child, you had dove in front of her and held out your arms widely. Your actions stopped the man, but only for a second, when he figured out what had happened he only laughed and continued the attack.

"Quick, run away!" You shouted at the little girl behind you who seemed to be distracted by someone else. Your vision was suddenly filled with red as your eyes widened and watched before you as blood spewed from the man's back. You didn't move an inch as the man tumbled to the ground, no longer moving. Slowly, your eyes moved behind the body catching site of a man a thousand times your size.

Fear gripped your body as you looked into his deep green eyes while his long black hair whipped around his face and shoulders. The rags he wore were that of commoners that much was clear to you, but he held a zanpakuto in his hand, the same one that he had used to slash the man's back with. So, was he perhaps a Shinigami like the rest of them? You were unable to question him because you were caught by his gaze, which kept you frozen in place.

It didn't take long before the other men launched at him; he was quick to kill the rest of them. The whole time the short battle raged you were clinging to the small child behind you, cradling her and making sure that nobody was going to attack her. When the fight was over, it seemed that the giant man was the victor as he sat among the dead bodies. Your eyes widened as you looked at the scene before you, never before had you seen anyone die or be killed.

Watching for a moment, you felt the small girl try and crawl from your arms. You allowed her to go, thinking that she was going to leave, but instead shocking you by crawling over toward the man. Fearing for the small child, you ran in front of her, protecting her from him. His gaze was hard as he looked at you while for the second time you threw yourself in front of the small girl.

"Get out of here, kid." He grumbled, "Or I'll kill you too." Your eyes held fear, that was obvious, but behind that fear there was something else, there was a vast amount of courage, the type of courage that came rare in people, including someone as young as her. Gulping, you shook your head and in a stern voice you tried your best to keep it from quivering.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Before the man could reply, a small laughter broke their harsh staring contest. Glancing down, you were amazed that the small child had blood on her hand and was waving it at the man. You didn't understand, this child was not afraid of this scary looking man? Had she not have watched him just kill off those three men as if there was nothing to it?

"What's her name?" You paused; you didn't even know the little girl's name that you had protected.

"I—I don't know. I saw her about to be attack and I ran to protect her." You told him, he seemed to not care one way or another about how the two of you met, but was surprised that you had protected a complete stranger.

"You're either every courageous or very stupid." You clenched your teeth, annoyed with this very scary man who now was starting to seem less scary by the second.

"Courage-chan, Courage-chan," The both of you glanced down at the small girl, who now had a hold of your own kimono, and was chanting what sounded like a new found name that the girl had given you. You became confused, "Courage-chan" was most certainly _not _your name, but you allowed it to slide. Feeling the cold find its way to you, you shivered. You hadn't noticed until now just how dark it was getting and that started to worry you.

Turning back toward the large man you looked at him, his gaze flickered from the small child toward you.

"D-Do you know how to get back to the Seireitei?" The man grunted, you took that as a yes. Suddenly, you found yourself rather shy toward him and you didn't understand why.

"D—Do you think you could take me back there, please?" The large man continued to sit there, his eyes never leaving your own.

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm lost and I wanna go home." You felt tears threatening to fall from your eyes. The thought of being lost entered your mind again and you worried that without his help, you would never return home to your family. You brought your hand up to your eyes, wiping away the tears that almost rolled down your cheeks. Hearing a shift, you removed your hands and saw as the large man walked past you.

"Come on," he grunted, heading toward the right direction for your home. You felt a smile crawl to your lips as you started to follow him only to stop after remembering about the small child behind you.

"Wait, what about her?" you asked, worried about leaving her here without anyone to protect her. He stopped as well, turning around he glanced down at the small child before back tracking to pick her up and carry her in his arms. Your mouth gaped, was he trying to tell you that he was going to take care of her?

"Come on, or I'll leave you behind, kid." He ordered, causing you to rush to his side. You glanced up at him, hardly able to see his face due to your height.

"My name isn't 'kid' it's [Name]!" you told him, annoyed with the name 'kid' he kept using for you. You heard him grunt, acknowledging your comment. The both of you walked in silence for what seemed like the longest time before you noticed something, the large white walls of the Seireitei . You cried out in joy before running forward toward the gates, but stopping to turn around and look back at the man who was watching you.

"What's your name?" You shouted back, wanting to know his name so you could thank him properly for all the help.

"Zaraki," That was the name that you were sure you would never forget, and you wished you didn't know how correct you were at that moment.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-san, you stepped on my foot again!" You cried out in pain as the young boy gridded his teeth. It seemed that he just couldn't get the hang of dancing with a young lady. Being a bit older, you found it harder to be able to tolerate the older boy. Hearing your mother sigh from the sidelines, you glanced over toward her, still in Byakuya's hold as the two of you continued to try to dance.<p>

"Mother, please, I'm going to be late at this rate!" you told her, un-amused with this whole dancing lesson. You heard Byakuya mutter something underneath his breath, something about how stupid and a waste of time all of this dancing was between the both of you.

"But [Name]-chan, you must learn how to dance properly if you are to be married one day." Your mother told you. Sitting beside her, was Byakuya's grandfather who shook his head, agreeing with everything that she said.

"But mother, father said that I was allowed to accompany him with his squad today! If I waste anymore useless time dancing with someone who dances as if they have two left feet—"

"Why you—"

"—then I will never join father at the 11th division!" Your mother sighed, wishing you would for once learn to hold your tongue around other men. It seemed that you were too much like your father when it came to speaking your mind that was one of the many traits that you acquired from him. Finally, your mother saw it useless to argue with you any further and allowed you to leave. Before you left, you heard her apologizing to the head of the Kuchiki house hold, saying something about 'trying it again later'; you figured she was talking about the dance lessons.

Rushing straight for the 11th division you couldn't help but be excited, today would be your first day that you were allowed in your father's division. You were told ahead of time that the men were brutes so he wanted you to stay close at all time; you had learned a long time ago to follow his orders from now on. Reaching the 11th division gates you were overtaken by the vast amount of squad members who were standing around, blocking your way and view.

Pushing through all of them, you tumbled out of the group and out into the opening, wondering what in the world was happening that made them all stand around like they were watching something. Turning your head toward the middle of the circle, time seemed to stop for you. Your eyes widened, your mouth gaped, and you were frozen where you kneeled.

Across the way, your father was laying lifeless on the ground, a man standing above him. You felt a sudden tingling sensation go through your body; you had never felt anything like this before. Climbing to your feet you let out a battle cry and charged forward, your mind was blank and your body seemed to move however if pleased. Raising your balled up hand you were ready to hit him in the back, you never expected him to turn around and grab your wrist, stopping you before you even came close to hitting him.

Your eyes widened his green looking down at you into your own [e/c] colored ones. You started struggling to break from his harsh grasp that he had on your wrist. This man had just killed your father, but why would he do such a thing? He wore the same Shinigami uniform as the rest of your father's division members, so why would he turn his back on his captain and kill him?

"You bastard, let me go!" you cried out. Tears rolling down your cheeks while your body was swinging violently in his hold.

"You killed him, you bastard! You killed my father now let me go!" With these words, the man dropped you and allowed you to scuffle toward your father's limp body. You threw yourself over him, grabbing onto his robes and pulling yourself close to him. Your fingers ran across his scruffy face, wishing that he would just open his eyes and look at you. You could feel his blood seeping into your kimono, his body turning colder by the passing minutes. His skin was pale, nearly white now.

"Get out of the way, kid," his gruff voice ordered you. You slowly turned around to face him; something about him reminded you about someone. Your eyes narrowed, anger building up in you.

"My _name _isn't kid, it's **[Name]**, you asshole!" The expression on his face changed, he seemed taken aback by your statement. He watched as you turned away from him and continued to cling to your father's body. He was silent for the longest time, the only noise from all 200 members, not including him and yourself, was the sobbing that came from you.

"You're that kid that got lost in the woods, the one who saved Yachiru," You stopped, flinging your body around to look up at him. Your face now covered in a mixture of tears and your father's blood, you looked up at him shocked. Your lips quivered as you never cared to stop the tears, though you couldn't stop them even if you wanted too.

"Z—Zaraki!?"

* * *

><p>Your eyes shot open; pushing yourself from the couch you were covered in sweat that had seemed to build up during your sleeping. You inhaled a deep breath that was one dream that you wished you would have never had. You sat up from the couch for a moment longer, your head resting in your hand. You didn't even remember falling asleep in your captain's office. Glancing around, you remembered how this used to be your father's old office.<p>

You wished that you could just forget about it all, but it seemed that even in your dreams you weren't allowed to forget the past. A loud banging noise startled you, causing you to jump and glancing toward the door. From the other side you heard shouting, telling you to come to the captain's room quickly. You felt a twinge in your stomach, how long had it been since you had been in that room?

"Please, [Name]-san, Taichou is hurt!" your eyes widened, Kenpachi was actually hurt? Pushing yourself from the couch, you made your way to the door where you witness a terrified looking Shinigami. He ushered for you to follow him quickly, you did as you were told and followed him to Kenpachi's quarters. Never did you expect to see what you found in the room.


	9. Mysteries Can Be Solved With Help

You could not believe the site before you. The bloody bandages that were sprawled out across the bedroom floor, the ripped up pieces of clothing that belonged to Kenpachi and the splatters of blood all over the floor from the poor attempts of stopping the bleeding. You glanced over at Kenpachi, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a look that you had never seen him wear before. He seemed disappointed, but at the same time he was determined and thankful.

"Kenpachi-Taichou," you whispered. His green eye flicker over to you, seeing you standing in his doorway, an expression on your face that he had not seen in a long time, not since the day you stumbled upon your father. Moving into the room, you closed the door slowly to where it didn't even make a noise upon closing. Stopping at the end of his bed, you stood there as if waiting for him to say something.

"Who did your bandage job?" He grunted, looking away with a deep frown on his face, "Because it looks like shit." His gaze fell back onto you; you could see it in his eyes that he was irritated. You knew he was too stubborn to ask for help so he must have attempted to do the job himself. Picking up a clean bandage, you moved over to him.

"Sit up straight," you ordered, he gave another grunt before slowly moving to where he was straight up on the edge of the bed. Nothing was said between the both of you while you moved your hands around his wounded chest. Because he was so big, you had to nearly push yourself against his chest in order to get your arms around his back. You could feel his hot breath caress your cheek, his whole body smelled like sweat and iron from the blood.

You ignored everything that was happening and focused on your job, you had to get him bandaged up because that was your job. Finishing up with his chest, you moved to his face where there was a nasty cut across his nose to the right side of his face. Your fingers lightly touched the incision, seeing just how deep it actually was, before wrapping that up as well.

"Was he strong?" Those were the first words that you had spoke since you started to bandage him. He looked at you, again, you saw the determination in his eye and could tell that you were indeed correct.

"Yes," His gruff voice was a bit horse, no doubt that he had damage to his vocal cords or lungs while he fought against the Ryoka. You nodded, pulling away from him and looking over your bandage job. You had done a well job, at least better then what Kenpachi had tried to do by his self.

"Was it the same one who put Ikkaku in the 4th division?" He nodded; this told you that the Ryoka had gotten even stronger. After what Ikkaku had told you, the Ryoka that he fought was indeed strong, but even fighting against Ikkaku the Ryoka had some trouble. You started to pick up the rest of the bandages that were sprawled out among the floor; you couldn't stand to see all this mess in your father's old room.

"Kenpachi-Taichou, it seems to me that there is a reason why the Ryoka are here and it's not just to cause trouble and fight the Soul Society." You told him, catching his attention. He raised an eye, listening to what you had to say.

"It seemed that ever since Rukia Kuchiki returned from the human world, the Ryoka attacked. I wonder, I wonder if they aren't trying to save her?"

"And what gives you that idea?" You looked over at the gruff looking man. He seemed tired and couldn't care less about Rukia, but it seemed that he wanted to know where you were going with this.

"Just think about it for a minute. Rukia's execution date was set for a few months away when she first got here, and then when the Ryoka appeared, they kept moving the date closer and closer. I think they're trying to save her and that's why her execution date keeps getting moved, so that they won't have the time to save her." Kenpachi just sat there, looking at you with such an intense stare that you thought he would put whole through you. He rubbed the back of his hair; it seemed that he didn't know what to think about what you had to say.

"I think you're thinking too much into the whole thing." You scoffed at his reply; of course he wouldn't understand your thinking behind everything. Then again, he wasn't friends with Rukia so he couldn't care less if she lived or died. Hell, you weren't even sure he knew who she was besides that she was a Kuchiki. You turned away, starting to head to the door with the bandages in your hands. You should have known that he didn't care for anyone else but his self.

You knew that if you were to get to the bottom of all of this, you would have to figure things out on your own and the only way to do that was to find the remaining Ryoka, if they were still alive, and ask them some questions of your own.

"Where do you think you're going now?" Kenpachi's voice stopped you in your tracks. You didn't bother to turn toward him; you knew you were just being set up for a pointless argument.

"I'm going to go find the Ryoka, ask them why they are here." Everything was silent, you didn't know what he was doing for your back was turned to him but you had guessed that he was just sitting there and looking at your back.

"You'll never be able to get to them, not where they're at least not on your own." You turned around just in time to see Kenpachi stand from his bed. You gasped; he looked as if he was going to fall as soon as he stood. Without thinking, you rushed over to his side and steadied him by placing your arms around his side. You knew he was a large man, but you didn't think he was as heavy as what he actually was when you were trying to hold him up.

"You idiot, what do you think you're doing! You can't move right now, half of your wounds are hardly even closed! If you move now, you'll open them back up—"

"I know where they are, and you'll never get to them by yourself." Your eyes widened. He seriously was not trying to tell you that he would help you get to them, was he? You scoffed; he was too full of his self for his own good.

"Then just tell me where they are and I'll go by myself." You told him, trying to push him back down onto the bed but found the task nearly impossible to do. You felt his large hand cover your wrist, pulling you away from him. You blinked, seeing that he was standing by his self now and only after a short amount of time. You were shocked, how was he able to stand with wounds like that?

"They're in jail, at least some of them are while the other Ryoka, he's still out there somewhere." You pulled your wrist from his hold, frowning deeply before crossing your arms over your chest.

"So, you and I are going to storm the jail and try to find where they are? That's crazy, you're insane!" He gave you a toothy grin, the one that you always saw on his face when he knew there was a challenge for him or he was having fun beating the crap out of some poor soul.

"No, not just us, but Ikkaku and Yumichika are coming as well." You shook your head, he was a crazy bastard when it came right down to it and you would never understand what went on in that head of his. Glancing back up at him you sighed, but he did have a point you would need all the help that you could get even if that meant having to team up with Kenpachi for a bit. But, you figured that it was better than nothing.

"Alright then, when do we leave?" you asked and was given an even larger smile that made you raise a brow.

"Right now."


	10. The Girl

"Who is this," you asked, staring at the orange haired woman who stood before you. You couldn't feel any type of spiritual pressure from her, so you knew that she was not a shinigami, so there was only one option that was left.

"This is one of the ryoka, Orihime." The girl, Orihime, gave you a very large bow as Yumichika introduced her to you. You could tell just by looking at her that she was worried, you had a feeling you knew what was troubling her.

"So, Orihime, why is it you and the other ryoka are here?" She glanced up at you, her large eyes mow showed her concern. Standing back up to her full height, you noticed she was nowhere near your height.

"Well," she started, seeming unsure about telling you the reason behind why everyone was here. "We're here to save Rukia." Your eyes widened. So you were correct about the whole thing all this time. Ever since the ryoka had invaded, you had a gut feeling as to why they had arrived.

"Rukia, she is your friend isn't she?" Orihime nodded. You sighed, scratching the side of your head. Now everything was starting to make sense to you. The strongest ryoka must have been the boy whom Rukia had given her powers to, why she did it though was still a mystery to you.

"So, what is the boys name?" She gave you a confused look.

"Your strongest fighter, the boy who Rukia gave up her powers to, what is his name?"

"His name is Ichigo." Ikkaku took a step forward, his arms crossed over his chest. You took your eyes off of him and returned to the girl, she nodded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is his name." She replied. Your expression was unreadable to her, Orihime, she could not tell what you were thinking or how you felt about what you had just learned.

"Did you know this too, Kenpachi-Taichou?" You questioned just as the large man entered the room. He glanced down at your back, a deep frown on his face before it changed into a large grin.

"Yeah, I knew. I found out about him when Ikkaku was wounded and taken to the 3rd division. After finding out his name, I went to go look for him once I knew he was strong." You gridded your teeth, displeased with the barbaric man towering you from behind.

"You should have told me about him,"

"Didn't really figure you would care to know his name. Besides, I had planned to get rid of him so there was no point in telling you." You swore your teeth were going to crack from the amount of pressure that you were placing on them. You could not believe that he would pull a stunt like this, he seriously was starting to piss you off.

"Maybe so," you muttered. Your eyes locked with the girl's in front of you.

"So, was it you who told Kenpachi-Taichou where the rest of your friends are being held?" You asked Orihime, who then nodded. You gave a small laugh, you knew that with Kenpachi's sense of direction there was no way he was able to locate the others without help, and the best part was that his help was a woman who was not even strong.

"Well, I suppose now we won't be nearly as lost. At least, I hope that your sense of direction is better than his." Hearing the snort behind you, you knew you had hit his ego, so you couldn't help but smile.

"We should get going; less you have forgotten what today happens to be." Yumichika told you. Your mouth gaped, today was the day Rukia was to be executed, now knowing that there wasn't much time to spare you turned toward Kenpachi.

"Are you sure you're able to free the other ryoka in time?" Kenpachi snorted before he cracked a smile.

"Oh, no need to worry about that," he told you as he walked pass the both of you, the smile never fading as his back was now to everyone in the room. Heading for the door, he stopped and waited in the doorway. Your mouth dropped when you watched him remove the bandages that you had wrapped around his face and neck, before removing some of the ones on his chest.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!" You shouted, causing the girl to jump from your booming voice. Kenpachi turned around and looked at you, a smirk on his lips.

"You, you can't take those off I just put those on not too long-" You gasped, the wounds that had been inflicted on him earlier were now gone. Aside from a few new scars on his body, there wasn't a single open wound. He took notice of just how astounded you looked at him.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Kenpachi ordered, waiting for everyone to move out the door. You were the last one to exit the room. You could have swore that you caught a glimpse of a mocking grin when you passed him by, oh how he pissed you off.


	11. The Final Mission Starts

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update (daily) like I said I would try to do but you all know how life goes. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please remember to keep reviewing! I improve my writing through reviews because it helps me find out what people want to read and what they enjoy seeing.

* * *

><p>"Do you honestly know where you're going?" You shouted at Orihime, the wind being too strong to hear anything that was not being shouted. The young girl looked down at you, currently riding on Kenpachi's back as she did not have the strength to use flash step, nor did she know how.<p>

"Yes, it's this wa-"

"Turn here Ken-chan!" Yachiru shouted, pushing her forehead into Orihime's, causing her to pull back in pain. You yourself winced, just watching the action made your face hurt.

"Yachiru, I don't think it is a good idea for you to be giving directions." You told her, already knowing that her sense of direction was just as bad, if not worse, then Kenpachi's. She looked down at you and frowned.

"But Courage-chan," she whined, it seemed that because she was so use to be the one who always lead the way, she wasn't about ready to give up her spot as the direction giver. You did not know how long you all ran around for, but your hopes of saving Rukia from her execution were starting to dwindle. Finally, after Yachiru spit on Ikkaku's head, for the reason you weren't really sure, you caught a glimpse of the building that you had all been searching for the longest time. Kenpachi wasted no time as he went crashing through the floors of the building until he located the cell that held the ryoka.

You were surprised to see who the ryoka actually were. None of them looked or felt strong enough to even take out a 3rd seat, let alone break into the Seireitei and cause trouble for everyone.

"K-K-K-K-Kenpachi Zaraki!?" You over heard one of the men shout, panicking at the site of the overly large captain. You snorted, honestly was that anyway to act? But, when you took note that this man, who was trembling in fear, knew who Kenpachi was it could only mean that he had teamed up with the ryoka, he himself was from the Soul Society.

"Hey guys!" Orihime shouted, popping her head up from behind the captain's shoulder. You stood next to Kenpachi and watched while everyone talked among each other. You were starting to think, just how much time was left to save Rukia? What good was standing around and talking about how they had found them going to do for Rukia? And, what about that boy, Ichigo, where was he and how was he going to stop her exsiccation if he didn't have any help?

"Look," you called out, causing everyone to stop talking. "We're wasting time standing around and talking about this when we need to get out there in the mist of the action! Ichigo is the only one out there right now fighting to save Rukia, we need to get out there and help him!"

It seemed that nobody in the room had to say anything to agree that you were right. They were all wasting time standing around and doing nothing. Rukia's life was in their hands, they had no time to waste.

"Right, let's go get in the action." Kenpachi grinned, his canines showing. You nodded, knowing that you all had to hurry because as you would find out later, time was most defiantly not on your side. It didn't take long to break everyone out of jail, even though they seemed wounded, and made your way down the deserted streets of the Seireitei. But before long, it seemed that you had all gotten lost again, thanks to Yachiru, who had pointed out the way.

Coming to another dead end, this time a large court yard, Ikkaku and Yachiru once again got into an argument, which resulted in her leaping from Kenpachi's shoulder and biting Ikkaku's bald and shining head. As he continued to shout and jump around, you turned your attention toward Kenpachi, who seemed to have his attention stolen by something.

"Kenpachi-Taichou," You stood by him, looking up and noticing that his gaze never left the open stone yard before you. Turning your sight out toward the same direction, you noticed a sudden spike of reiatsu that was growing stronger; you knew that this was what had Kenpachi's attention.

"They're coming, we have to go." You told him, turning around and expecting him to start to follow you, but instead he stood tall there in the same spot. It was then you knew he had no intentions of running away from whoever it was that was headed this way, and your point was proven when suddenly the four of them appeared on the roof wall across the yard from everyone.

"Tousen-Taichou, Kommamura-Taichou, Shūhei-Fukutaichou, Tetsuzaemon-Fukutaichou, dear lord help us." Kenpachi's stone face never changed even while you stood there, the stocked expression showing clearly on yours. Everyone behind you also seemed amazed to see the four standing before them, including the ryoka.

"[Name]-Fukutaichou, what are you doing here?" Tousen questioned. You took a step forward from beside Kenpachi, your emotions controlled a bit better now.

"Tousen-Taichou, I was ordered to be transferred under the 11th division to help with their injured until further notice." Tousen frowned, knowing the type of trouble that the 11th division has caused for you and your family through your cousin [B/C] who was seated in his division.

"If you are to attend to the injured, then explain why you are running around the Seireitei and with the ryoka no less!" Kommamura commanded, asking the same question that all four men were thinking.

"Because I told her to come," Kenpachi said, making his booming voice heard as he slid past you. The attention moved from you to him as he now took the floor. All four men seemed to forget about you for a short moment as he continued.

"She is following her orders, like any good subordinate would do."

You were astounded, it almost seemed like Kenpachi was standing up for you; that was a good one. On the other hand, you could hear the mockery in his voice _"any good subordinate"_ seemed to be stretched out more than any other words in that sentence. You took it as not only an attack to the two other lieutenants that were present, but yourself as well; you saw it as if he was calling you a lap-dog, you gridded your teeth, moving forward toward Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi-Taichou, I believe that I can speak for myself!" Your outburst brought everyone's attention back to you. Kenpachi growled, annoyed with your obliviousness to staying out of a conversation. You turned your head, once hearing Tousen chuckle, toward the four standing before you.

"It seems that Kenpachi-Taichou is trying to save you, stand up for you, and you won't take his help." You blinked, was that really what Kenpachi was trying to do right now?

"Just get the hell outta here," Kenpachi growled, turning your attention back to him. Your mouth gaped, ready to bark back at him.

"Idiot, leave me to them and get to Kuchiki or have you forgotten?" He muttered just loud enough for you to hear. You shut your mouth, you had actually forgotten due to the current event that was before you. But, you knew that you just couldn't leave Kenpachi to two lieutenants and two captains. Even if he did hold the title of Kenpachi, you hadn't forgotten about what the ryoka, Ichigo, had done to him.

"I can't just leave you to them, I know how strong Shūhei-Fukutaichou and Tousen-Taichou are because of [B/C] being in their division." You told him. He scoffed; you were so troublesome at time when you wanted to be stubborn. Becoming rather annoyed with your constant arguing, he did the only thing that he knew how to do to shut you up. Grabbing your shoulder he gave one quick and swift move of his arm which sent you flying sideways into the group who stood behind the both of you.

Orihime gasped, while Chad, Uryu, and Ganju stood around looking as shocked as you. Climbing to your knees, you stopped as Ikkaku and Yumichika moved in front of you. You watched as they approached Kenpachi from behind before they were beside him.

"Don't worry about the Taichou, [Name]." Yumichika told you.

"We won't let him take all the fun." Ikkaku said, stopping on the opposite side of Kenpachi than Yumichika.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Kenpachi questioned the two of them. They both smirked; knowing that Kenpachi was now annoyed with them for interfering with what he thought was going to be just his fight.

"Go on [Name], get going. You're the only one who knows the way so you have to lead the ryoka!" Yumichika said, trying his best to get you on your way. You stood to your feet, concerned for both men, including Kenpachi even a little bit, as you gazed out and saw that they were still un-matched in strength. But, Yumichika was right that you were the only one who could lead the rest of them to save Rukia.

"Alright, we'll leave, but I better see you three when all this is over!" You ordered, turning around and ushering the ryoka off into the direction of the Sokioku. Yachiru had hopped onto your shoulder as you ran through the streets, heading for the large cliff where Rukia was to be executed in a matter of moments. You only prayed that you would get there in time to save her.


	12. The Fall

**Author's Note: **I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story even after all the months of waiting for an update. Finally, we come to a close on our story. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of "Clash". Thank You.

* * *

><p>"Hurry Courage-chan," Yachiru shouted, her little hands gripping onto your shirt as she tried her best to hang onto you, not use to riding on such a small (ec) colored orbs never left their target, the Sokioku, as you ran forward with the ryoka close behind.

"I know Yachiru, I know." You felt your legs starting to burn as you ran faster. You knew you had to hurry before it was too late and everything that you had done would be for nothing.

"Ru-Rukia!" Ichigo cried out, lying helplessly on the ground, watching as Aizen approached closer to the young woman. Rukia stood there as she was fear stricken, how could this be, how could captain Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen all be turned against the Soul Society? The brunet smirked as he stopped right before the much smaller woman and in an instant, he plunged his hand into the center of her chest. Ichigo screamed out, unable to protect her as he was wounded from his battle with Byakuya; her brother.

Pulling his hand from her body, he pulled out along with it a small, marble sized, glowing purple orb. Ichigo watched as Rukia was now being held above Aizen, a smirk on his face. Was all this really for that small little orb that Urahara had created and sealed away? What was so important about such a small object that he was willing to go to the lengths to kill Rukia?

"Gin," he ordered, holding Rukia out from his body, her feet dangling well above the ground. Ichigo watched in horror as Gin aimed his sword right for Rukia, and he was helpless to stop it.

"Rukia!" The new and unexpected voice made Gin pause for a split second, glancing over he saw [Name] leading the group of ryoka toward them. But, that didn't cause him to stop his attack. In an instant, you watched as his blade extended in a split second. Your eyes went wide as you rushed forward, thinking that you were so close that you couldn't stop now.

Then, white flooded your vision as you saw Byakuya reach Rukia at the very last second, holding her in his arms and taking the full attack of Ichimaru's blade. You drew your blade, charging right for Aizen. Anger has risen from the pit of your stomach, you had never felt so much hatred for one man before in your life, not even Kenpachi could match just how pissed off you were right now.

Swinging your blade downward, you watched as he caught it in mid-air between his forefingers. Your eyes widened, you had never been able to meet anyone, aside from Kenpachi, who could stop your blade with their hands, let alone their fingers.

"Now, now, [Last Name]-Fukutaichou, is that any way to treat your superior officers?" you gritted your teeth, trying to push your blade down into him only to be unable to move it at all.

"You lost that title when you pulled all this shit! Why the hell are you doing this, Aizen?" He smirked; you glanced around at Ichimaru and Tousen before turning your attention toward Ichigo, Renji, Kommamura, Rukia, and lastly Byakuya.

Aizen's smile never faltered, even after the harsh language you used with him. You growled, trying to pry your blade from his fingers. He made a click noise with his tongue.

"It's such a shame though; you held such high standards for us." Your eyes narrowed, sending him one of your harshest glares.

"What the hell are you talking about?" You growled, not understanding this game that he was playing. He frowned deeply and adjusted his glasses with his free hand.

"It doesn't matter now," Before you could even blink, Aizen, with a flick of his wrist, sent you flying across the dirt you tumbled around several times before you finally came to a stop.

"Gin," You barely had time to climb to your knees before you saw the tip of Ichimaru's blade shooting toward you. Pushing your own sword up, you were shoved back by the sheer force of his blade. You knew that he was a captain, but his power was terrifying. Your feet continued to skid across the ground and laving large groves in the dirt. The voices of the others fell deaf on your ears, Gin's shikai made it to where the wind rushed past you, blocking out any and everything.

Suddenly, a pain shot through your chest. You couldn't understand why. Silver flooded your vision as you were thrown back, no longer feeling the ground underneath your feet. Red mixed with the shining silver, a voice in your head cried out and slowly faded, the sky was your only view, the bright, blue, beautiful sky. The wind wisped past you, until there was nothing left.

The room was silent and dark. Kenpachi waited inside, waiting to hear anything about what they found. As the door opened, both Ikkaku and Yumichika entered no one else. Yumichika approached something in his hands. Laying it down on the desk, Kenpachi's eyes landed on the light pink scarf. The blood dried in the edges where it was folded and placed inside your robes. It was torn, torn from where Ichimaru's blade had broken through your own zanpakuto, piercing clean through you body and sent you falling off the side of the cliff where the Sokioku stood.

"This, this was all they found underneath the rubble." Kenpachi's narrowed, his hand reaching out for the scarf.

"Search again," he ordered, turning away with the scarf tightly in his hands. Ikkaku shook his head, knowing that you would not be found. Yumichika knew the same thing, there was no hope left. However, Kenpachi was too sure of you; you were far too strong to die so easily, he knew that you were somehow alive.

At least, that's what he wanted.


End file.
